


Past is Prologue

by dreamkist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Maya gets another chance.





	Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Sometimes you do things you end up regretting; sometimes you receive things you don’t deserve. Life isn’t fair and it isn’t kind. Maya knows that for a fact. She also knows life can give you chances when you least expect them.

Maya has some regrets in life. This, she thinks as she looks at Pepper and Tony across the breakfast-laden table, isn’t one of them. And if she doesn’t deserve whatever this is, she’ll earn it. They look at her, earnest and open, and she sees a beginning laid out graciously before her. She’s not going to waste this chance.


End file.
